Learning Curves
by miamoretti
Summary: A series of connected one shots based on Emma and Killian learning how to be in a relationship, all of their 'firsts', and how they ultimately find out that home can be a person, and not just a place.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!  
So, I made a post on Tumblr (I'm blowmiakisscolin over there) with a list of all the 'firsts' I'd love to see from Emma and Killian next season.  
Basically, I want to see them learning how to be in a relationship. Because let's face it, it's been a while for both of them (not including Walsh).  
So when said Tumblr post got 800+ notes, I decided that maybe a series of drabbles using the scenarios I'd detailed would be a fun idea.  
And then I found out that I have a really big issue when it comes to writing drabbles.  
By which I mean that I can't do it.  
They're more like a series of connected one shots on a continuous timeline,  
because they always end up way longer than I anticipate...  
I regret nothing.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Learning Curves  
**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

When the first wisps of consciousness began to return to her, Emma savored the pleasant dull ache of her muscles and sighed contentedly. It had been a long time since she'd awoken feeling quite so rested, and the dreams she'd had were still dancing like memories behind her closed eyes. They'd seemed so vivid…

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a soft sigh behind her.

Killian.

Her heart tripped and she turned, wide-eyed, to see him lying on his side facing her, his eyes still closed and his breathing steady and even. The memories from the night before washed over her in waves and she waited for the rush of panic to set in, the instinct to run.

It never came.

Instead, she only wanted to fold herself back comfortably into his arms and enjoy the feeling of closeness without the usual accompaniment of fear. She remained on her side of the bed though, and simply watched the soft rise and fall of his chest, smiling as she remembered running her fingers through his unruly, silky hair, causing it to stick up in various directions. The wildness of his hair coupled with the softness of his face in sleep made him look so much younger than she'd ever seen before.

She wasn't used to this. The whole _basking _thing. Before him, it had pretty much always been one-night, hard-and-fast, gone-before-morning kinda deals (and she was pointedly choosing to forget Walsh had ever existed). She'd certainly never woken up first and simply watched her lover sleep before.

'_That's because you were never in love with those guys.'_

She thought to herself and immediately the realization slammed into her like a truck. She was in love with him. She was in love with Killian Jones. Swallowing hard, the old familiar panic began to stir in her stomach, but she refused to let it overpower her. No. She wanted this. She was done with running. He'd proven himself to her so many times and she was determined that her days of running from love were over.

He'd gone to the end of the world, and time, for her on more than one occasion. He'd given up the Jolly Roger, _his home_, for her because he'd realized after losing her that a home could be a person, and not just a place. She was his home, he'd told her quietly, while they were wrapped up in each other and the darkness the night before.

After the altercation with Regina, Henry had asked quietly if he could stay with his other mom that night and Emma had agreed, ignoring the dull ache in her chest. She'd then returned to her room at Granny's, leaving Killian and her family at the diner. When he'd softly tapped on her door a little while later and found her guilt-ridden and crying, he'd wrapped her in his arms without a second thought, just the way he had when they'd watched Snow burning at the stake.

Slowly, she had deepened his comforting kisses, desire and need fuelling them both as fingers trailed across heated skin and clothes were discarded. He'd touched her as though she was fine porcelain, the wonder and love in his eyes burning her up from the inside out. Every press of his lips or brush of his fingers had only served to heighten her desire for him and her soft moans and whimpers had sounded obscenely loud in the silent room.

When he'd moved to detach the brace holding his hook, she'd stopped him and smiled shyly. The white-hot heat that had flashed in his eyes when he'd gazed down at her small hand delicately curled around the curved metal had sent a surge of desire straight to her core. It was the ultimate acceptance, and they both knew it. He'd teased her lightly about her kinky preference, but the love and warmth radiating from him gave away how much that small gesture had meant to him.

He'd insisted on going slowly, memorizing and savoring every curve of her, his fingers and mouth leaving no part of her unaffected. She'd been on the verge of begging, his name falling from her lips on a pained whimper, by the time he'd kissed her deeply and pushed inside.

They'd both gasped against each other's lips and he'd stilled, allowing her to adjust and catch her breath. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown, and she'd wrapped her long legs around his waist, rocking up against him and encouraging him silently to move. He'd complied instantly, his eyes squeezing shut and quiet groans of pleasure rumbling at the back of his throat.

They'd made love slowly and thoroughly, soft kisses and caresses slowing down time for both of them. And when he'd collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving, she knew the words he longed to give to her were dancing on his lips, burning his tongue. But he'd kept them to himself and instead just his warm breath had puffed out against the heated skin of her neck. She wasn't sure whether it was relief or disappointment that had bloomed in her chest, but she'd kept her arms around him and let a long sigh pass her own lips.

She had never been one to fall asleep in her lover's arms, much preferring her own space to having someone wrapped around her, but somehow having his arm gently thrown over her waist and feeling the warm firmness of him pressed against her back had lulled her into a deep and peaceful sleep.

And now, in the warm stillness of the morning, with just a thin sheet covering her, Emma had never felt this at ease being so vulnerable next to another person.

"See something you like, love?"

Killian murmured, his eyes still closed, and Emma gave a start. She didn't know how long he'd been awake and she could feel a flush travelling up her neck and burning her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught openly ogling him.

"I do," she admitted shyly, voice hoarse with sleep, "but it's bad form to pretend to be sleeping when you could be kissing me."

His eyes opened instantly, blue meeting green, and a wolfish grin lifted his lips. He reached his good arm over and pulled her close to him, pressing her back firmly against his chest. He began to pepper kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, nuzzling the place behind her ear that he'd discovered was particularly sensitive when he'd explored every inch of her body the night before.

The waves of pleasure that had washed over her then were once again beginning to swirl low in Emma's belly and she ground back against him. He groaned softly against her ear, which only served to send electric shocks of arousal right through her.

"It's been a _long_ time since I've had morning sex."

She said on a sigh, her hips moving ever so slightly to press her ass firmly against him and she could instantly feel the evidence of exactly what she was doing to him pressed against her thighs. His good hand gripped her hip almost hard enough to bruise, fingers pressing into the jut of her hipbone before sliding around to give her friction exactly where she needed it and causing her to gasp audibly at the sudden, delicious pressure.

He hummed contentedly into her hair and gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, sending yet another ripple of lust through her. She involuntarily rolled her hips to press his fingers harder against her and whined when he suddenly removed his hand. But she didn't have time to protest, because suddenly she was being scooped into his arms, turned around and pulled onto his lap, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and his arms encircling her.

He kissed her chastely, his good arm moving from her waist so his hand could push golden curls away from her face. He brushed his thumb over the dimple in her chin, much the way he had done outside the diner the night before, before sliding his hand around the back of her neck and deepening their kiss.

When she pulled back to look into his eyes, she smiled and wondered why on earth she'd tried to keep this man at arm's length for so long. Because as scared as she had been – and part of her still was – that'd he hurt her and leave her just like everyone else had, he was more than worth the risk. Love was never going to be safe, but here, with him, she was starting to realize that maybe that was okay.

Maybe she had a long way to go before the walls she kept around her heart would fall down completely. Sex was one thing, but venturing into a relationship with him was a whole other thing. And she was ready for it. Slowly but surely he'd been taking down the bricks of her heart's fortress one by one, without her even realizing it. Letting him in would be a learning curve for her, but she was willing to work on it. She'd always thought that locking her heart away was the answer, and even though it would never beat at least it wouldn't break. But he'd slowly made her realize that perhaps she'd been wrong.

Her whole life, she'd desperately wanted to find a home. And maybe now, letting him in, she'd found one.


	2. Chapter 2

This is more of a drabble (and I'm quite proud I managed to stay under 1k words for once) and, though these chapters are all linked, they can also be read as stand-alone drabbles/one-shots. No big epic storline weaving through them, they're just little snapshots of Emma and Killian's firsts and special moments.

* * *

**_Learning Curves_**

* * *

At first, it was an accidental brush of his hand against hers that had the corners of her mouth twitching into a tiny smile. And despite the fact that Emma Swan was most certainly not a fan of public displays of affection – in stark contrast to her parents – she couldn't deny the urge she felt to intertwine her fingers with his every time they walked beside one another.

He seemed to sense it too, because she could feel his smile mirroring her own when their hands bumped.

Which was why she was sure it was becoming less accidental and more of a premeditated ruse to hold her hand in public. But she wasn't taking the bait. In fact, avoiding his 'clumsy' hand became somewhat of a game to her at his expense. If he'd noticed, he hadn't commented on the obvious avoidance.

But one unseasonably warm morning, just a couple days after they'd returned from the Enchanted Forest of The Past, they were leaving Granny's and making their way to visit her parents and baby Neal. Walking side-by-side, as they usually did, Emma couldn't help but notice that the casual extension of his hand toward hers, that she'd already become accustomed to, didn't happen.

His hand and hook swung closer to his body now, she noted with a sidelong glance. No trademark smirk or playful glint in his baby blues either. His gaze didn't meet hers, though she was sure he could feel her sneaking glances at him.

Frowning, she mused that he was actively keeping his hands (well, _hand_) to himself. And that was when the realization hit her. He had taken her playful game seriously. He'd assumed that their faltering, tentative steps into a new relationship were, at this stage, to be void of any and all public displays of affection. And he thought that was because she was ashamed, that much was obvious by the hurt he was trying very hard to hide.

Granted, PDAs would never be something she'd be totally comfortable with (after all, she still felt awkward as hell hugging her parents sometimes). But just knowing he was trying so hard to be okay with keeping his affections bottled up, even when the reasons he'd conjured in his mind hurt him, made something inside her shift.

Reaching out cautiously, her fingers found open hand mid-stride and she slid her palm against his, feeling him turn to face her as his fingers immediately intertwined with hers. She didn't bother to fight the smile from lighting on her lips and she turned her head to find his gaze, unsurprised yet overwhelmed by the warmth and love she found there. The warmth and love she _always_ found there.

She had never in all her life felt as treasured and adored as she did at that moment. The way he looked at her, the sureness and love in those breathtaking eyes of his and the way every single line on his three hundred year old face softened when she smiled at him, made her heart stumble and soar.

He looked at her as though she was his whole world, and she wasn't used to that. He touched her as though he was being allowed to touch heaven, as though he was treasuring and committing to memory every second he got to have her in his arms, and she certainly wasn't used to that. He was used to loss, and so was she. So becoming accustomed to happiness was a learning process for both of them.

But walking down Main Street, hand-in-hand, the pirate and the princess were learning that maybe happiness didn't have to be so fleeting.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back from vacation! And this is pretty much the definition of a drabble. It's from Mary Margaret's POV as she observes Killy and Emma together.

* * *

_**Learning Curves**_

* * *

Lunch once a week together at Granny's had become somewhat of a casual tradition. Emma and Killian would arrive shortly after David, Mary Margaret and the baby, and they would slide into their side of the booth as Ruby brought over the drinks they always ordered.

Killian would always take a cursory glance at what constituted as a menu, before ordering the exact same thing he did every week, and Emma would roll her eyes and tease him about it. Mary Margaret would order for both herself and David, and then take out Neal's bottle from her bag to feed him before he began to get fussy.

The ease with which they had fallen into such a domesticated, _normal_ routine warmed Mary Margaret's heart. It had happened so naturally, a simple 'same time next week?' that had quickly become a tradition. For once, things seemed settled in Storybrooke, and simply being able to enjoy her family was something Mary Margaret was treasuring every moment of.

Though neither of them had explicitly said as much, it was very obvious (at least to Mary Margaret) that Emma and Killian were testing the waters of a new relationship. Granted, the pirate had long since declared his feelings for her daughter, but the fact that Emma was now willing to take a chance and let him into her heart was a huge step in a very positive direction.

They hadn't revealed exactly what had happened when they'd ventured back to the Enchanted Forest together, but from what Mary Margaret understood, that experience had brought the last of the walls around Emma's heart crashing down.

She'd never seen her daughter quite as happy as she was now, laughing with her father, Killian's arm draped casually across the back of her seat as he absently twirled a golden lock of her hair between his fingers and chuckled at the conversation.

She noticed the way Emma's green eyes glittered with amusement, flickering across to meet Killian's startlingly blue gaze for a moment, and the slight dimples in her cheeks becoming more pronounced as her smile widened. She was leaning into him ever so slightly; so subtle that Mary Margaret knew she would have missed it if she weren't committing to memory every tiny detail of their new, easy happiness.

And happiness like this had been so rare and fleeting in her daughter's life that she felt utter contentment and happiness flood her chest with warmth as she watched Emma glow with the kind of radiant happiness she'd always dreamed of for her.

It was a small snapshot of a single moment, but Mary Margaret knew that no matter what they all may have to face in the future, she would treasure the memory of one of the very few times she'd witnessed pure and true happiness from her daughter. And glancing over at Killian, who met her gaze with a small smile, she knew that he was savoring the moment just as much as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian vs the Modern World happens to be one of my favorite tropes.  
So I kinda couldn't resist Killian vs condom.  
And that's how this happened.

Firmly rated M for _Motherfucking CS smut, bitches!_  
Please do review and feel free to let me know if you have any "first" scenarios rolling around in your imagination!

* * *

_**Learning Curves**_

* * *

It was ten fifteen on a Friday night. Henry was camping in the forest with Robin and Roland, and after a day of helping David sort out dozens of files at the station, Emma had returned to her room at Granny's and finally decided to set up her Netflix account. She'd then ordered pizza from the _only_ takeout place in town and invited Killian across the hallway for what could possibly be classed as their first 'date'. Sort of. Pizza and a marathon of a show that everyone seemed to be raving about.

Killian had gladly obliged, seeming less interested in what they'd be watching and more interested in the rare and precious alone time with her. Pizza also sweetened the deal.

Following her back to her room, the door was barely shut before he had her pinned against it, lips trailing across her collarbone before gently nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. Fighting the urge to simply let him take her hard and fast against the door, she slipped out of his grasp and put as much distance between them as possible. His expression fluttered between confused and worried, tinged with a flash of hurt, but she shook her head.

"I didn't invite you over here _just _for sex, Killian. As tempting as that is, I kinda need this to be more_. _I'm not very good at…_dating_. But I'm trying. This is me trying."

She gestured to her laptop open on the bed and the large pizza box next to it. The confusion lifted from his face then, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he walked over to her, looking into her eyes for a moment before kissing her chastely. He then made his way round the bed, shrugging off his leather jacket and toeing off his boots, and sat down, waiting expectantly for her to join him.

With a smile, Emma made herself comfortable next to him and began to briefly explain to him the premise of the show they were about to watch, while he snagged the first slice of pizza.

As they settled back and quickly got engrossed in _Orange is the New Black_, Killian slid his good arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She marvelled silently at how easy and comfortable it was to be so close to him in such an innocently intimate way, laying her head against his chest and savoring the sweet simplicity of it all.

"Please tell me your experience in prison involved something like this."

Killian murmured next to her ear as they watched a lesbian sex scene unfold on the screen before them. Emma snorted and jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, but she could tell by the way his body had tensed beside her, and the way he shifted his hips slightly, that his imagination was already running riot. Glancing up to catch his gaze, she saw his pupils were blown and he swallowed hard, eyes still fixed on the screen.

Smirking to herself, she bit her lip as her gaze dropped and found that his tight leather pants were looking even tighter than usual in one particular area. Fighting the laughter bubbling in her chest, Emma decided to torture him just a little bit more.

Running her fingers delicately down his chest, she paused at the buckle of his pants and looked up at him, green eyes wide with playful innocence. His baby blues had now left the screen and were burning into hers with a fire that sent a bolt of desire straight through her.

Biting her lip again as she held his eye contact, Emma removed her hand and pointedly folded her arms, scooting over to put a little distance between them again. He groaned audibly and the desperation and frustration in his eyes made her feel a little guilty for teasing him. She would follow through, but she was determined that they'd at least get through one full episode before their clothes were discarded. After all, she was trying hard to focus on commitment at a deeper-than-physical level…even if the sex was mind-blowing.

For the following half hour, Killian barely moved a muscle and Emma was very aware of how hard he was working to restrain himself, especially considering the obscene amount of girl-on-girl they were seeing on the screen. As soon as the credits started to roll, she leaned forward and snapped the laptop shut, sliding it onto the floor and turning back to her pirate. Kneeling up on the bed, she quickly pulled her white vest top over her head and tossed it casually to the floor, her eyes locked onto his as she did so and a small, somewhat-shy smile touching the corners of her lips.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her move up the bed to lie beside him, shimmying her jeans down lean legs and sending them to join her vest top. Before he could blink, she was straddling him and his hand instantly settled on her hip, thumb grazing the sharp jut of her hipbone and fingers skimming across the delicate waistband of black lace panties.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

She stated simply, and he swore she could ruin him with just the low, sultry tone of her voice. She helped him make quick work of his clothes and began to kiss her way down his chest, dragging her nails lightly into the firm muscles after each kiss. She loved the feeling of him under her fingers, trailing down across the hair on his chest, and she couldn't help but notice the delicious way his abdominal muscles involuntarily clenched when her nails scraped across them.

He was more than ready for her, the hunger in his eyes as she looked up from her position between his legs a clear indicator that he wanted nothing more than to devour her right there and then.

After warming him up a little with some skilled ministrations of her tongue, and him insisting on returning the favor, neither one of them could wait any longer. But as he kissed his way back up her body, she twisted a little and reached over to the bedside table, fumbling blindly in the drawer. Killian frowned in confusion.

"Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing? Other than killing the mood."

Giving him an adorably lopsided grin, Emma found what she was searching for and handed him the square foil packet. He took it from her and stared blankly at it before lifting is gaze to hers, waiting for some kind of explanation with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Emma's eyes widened and she pushed up onto her elbows, incredulous and amused both at the same time.

"You…don't know what a condom is…?"

She asked slowly, not knowing exactly what to make of that revelation. She wondered in passing how exactly he'd managed to avoid fathering numerous children with the various bar wenches he'd no doubt _shared a nightcap_ _with_ back in his heyday as the renowned Captain Hook. She also felt mild concern about the unprotected sex they'd had previously and made a mental note to get them both checked over for any STDs.

Killian turned the foil packet over in his hand, expression still blank. Shaking his head, he waited expectantly for her to explain. She couldn't help the (decidedly unladylike) snort of laughter that passed her lips and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, feeling a tiny pang of guilt when she saw the flash of shame in his eyes. He was still adjusting to living in the modern world, and he couldn't help but feel slightly affronted whenever someone found his bewilderment amusing.

"Sorry. It's…erm…you put it on and…well, it stops you from getting me pregnant."

Killian's eyes widened and he stared at the small packet in childlike amazement, which had Emma fighting hard to contain the laughter that was bubbling up again.

"Incredible."

He muttered, balancing the foil precariously on the head of his length, frowning as it fell off. Picking it up, he looked at her questioningly again and she burst out laughing. He frowned, utterly baffled by the whole thing.

"How exactly do I put it on?"

He asked, holding it out to her. Feeling her cheeks coloring a little at the fact that their foreplay had suddenly taken a nosedive and become some kind of sex ed. class, Emma snatched the packet off of him and ripped it open. Taking out the condom, she reached forward and slid the condom down the length of him in one quick movement.

He stared down at himself unashamedly, a slight frown creasing his forehead as he tried to decide what to make of the bizarre, novel sensation of being encased (rather snugly, he might add) in rubber. It _looked_ bizarre too, he mused. As he lifted his gaze to Emma, who was now leaning back on her elbows again and watching his reactions with amusement, he hoped his "Killian vs the modern world" moment hadn't killed the mood completely.

As soon as he moved up the bed to kiss her though, he felt her instantly responding to him, her body arching slightly to press against his and he smiled against her lips.

Ignoring the initial discomfort he felt having something that wasn't Emma fitting so snugly around him, he moved to kneel between her thighs and slid his good hand from her knee up to her hip, smirking as she visibly shuddered at the sensation. He knew quite a few of her sweet spots already after just one night together previously. He was a quick learner and it thrilled him to learn exactly where to kiss and touch her to illicit that breathy sigh he so loved, to watch as cold bumps scattered over her soft skin. He committed every response to memory, locking away every nuance of her.

Lining himself up, he met her gaze and slowly pushed inside. The way her eyes widened before falling shut, a long, breathy moan falling from her lips as her head tilted back slightly, golden hair fanning out like a halo around her on the pillow, was an image he treasured and was one of the most damning, beautiful sights he'd seen in all his years.

Allowing her to adjust for a moment, aware that they were still learning each others' bodies, he felt her locking her ankles behind him, her heels pressing gently into the small of his back and encouraging him to move. He didn't need to be asked twice. Rocking slowly at first, he soon picked up speed and it wasn't very long before she was gripping the sheets, back arched giving him ample opportunity to lean forward and close his lips around a nipple.

He could feel her beginning to tremble beneath him and he sped up his movements slightly, a shot of pleasure coursing through him at the way his name tumbled from her lips, followed by a string of expletives. A few moments later, she came apart; her soft moans and gasps causing his release to fast approach.

He held his breath, ready for the waves of ecstasy to crash over him…but frustration ebbed into his pleasure-fogged mind when it remained agonizingly out of reach. He continued, chasing his release eagerly, but every time he neared the edge, it slipped away. He'd never had such an issue before and it was driving him crazy.

Pushing harder, something between a growl and a groan passed his lips and he bit down gently into the sensitive skin at the curve of Emma's shoulder. She cried out in surprise and he stilled, fear that he'd hurt her overshadowing the frustration he'd felt moments before.

She assured him she was fine, just surprised, and encouraged him to carry on. But she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She asked, reaching up to run her fingers over the scruff on his jawline (the scruff that had left delicious burns on her inner thighs) and searched his baby blues.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly, "I seem to be having some trouble…"

Emma smiled up at him and he frowned. She didn't seem in the slightest bit worried by his sudden inability to perform the way he usually did. But then, they'd only slept together on one previous occasion, so perhaps she was unaware of just how capable he was in the bedroom, he mused.

"It's the condom. It's because you're not used to it."

Realization hit him then and a wave of relief accompanied it. It wasn't _him_, it was the blasted piece of rubber keeping him from experiencing the full spectrum of pleasure he was used to. He couldn't feel her the way he had last time. Every sensation was subtly muted. Nodding slightly, he looked down thoughtfully at where they were still joined.

Emma shifted then, pulling back and turning away from him. He watched, pupils blown and arousal instantly flooding through his body again, as she moved to her hands and knees, looking back at him over her shoulder with a coy smile as she wiggled her hips back toward him.

"I'm not complaining that it's making you last longer. That's really not a bad thing in my book. So, come on, Captain. Show me what you've got."

She teased, and he accepted her challenge with a smirk. Pressing his fingers into her hip with a bruising grip, Killian moved to kneel behind her and didn't hesitate for a moment this time before he buried himself inside her. She gasped loudly as the sudden sensation of him filling her stole her breath. The new angle sent sparks of pleasure through them both and he reached forward with his good hand, gathering her hair up into his fist and gently tugging so that she straightened up, her back arched to maintain the delightful angle of her hips as they continued to move, and her head twisting round so that she met his lips in a bruising kiss.

Moaning against his lips, she could already feel the stirring of another orgasm making her breath hitch in her throat. Moving back to place her hands against the headboard, she pushed back against him to meet every thrust and couldn't help the smile of satisfaction curving her lips as she heard his muttered curses.

This time when his release approached, it didn't stutter and fade away. Instead, he felt every muscle in his body tighten and the familiar ecstasy rolled over him, stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"_Emma_…"

He hissed, hips jerking as he finished, and she collapsed beneath him. He followed, but kept himself propped up on his forearms with considerable effort, not wanting to crush her. She was so slight that he was convinced she'd snap under his firm weight.

Rolling off, he moved to lay beside her and they both tried to catch their breaths, sucking in oxygen and smiling lazily at each other. After a few moments, he looked down at himself and stared at the condom, that was now looking a little worse for wear as he began to soften inside it, and then back at Emma.

"Erm…love? What do I do with this thing now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Right, so I've finally been able to sit down and finish this chapter! Part 6 is also ready so that will be posted very shortly too!  
I've thrown something into this chapter that I'm guessing will make most, if not all, CSers smile/chuckle/lol.  
Enjoy!  
Ps reviews are like a drug. Please be my dealer.

* * *

_**Learning Curves**_

* * *

_**Part 5  
**_

* * *

House hunting was something Emma Swan had never really enjoyed. Henry, of course, loved it and every morning at breakfast the number of red circles highlighting properties in the local newspaper would increase. He'd slide it over the table to her and she'd roll her eyes and assure him she'd glance at it later.

After almost a week of avoiding the subject, Henry was starting to dig his heels in and became more insistent.

"We can't stay living at Granny's forever, mom!"

He'd scowled, exasperated. She'd reminded him jokingly that he had his own room at Regina's, so technically he did have _one_ home, and wanting two was just plain greedy. He had not been amused.

So she'd caved, finally, and had promised to set up some viewing appointments for that very afternoon, for just a handful of the places he'd circled. His frown had instantly been replaced by a smile and she'd given him a lightly withering glare as he'd cheerfully announced that he was going to be late for school. He'd bounded toward the door and she'd rolled her eyes, thinking no more of his sudden and overly cheerful demeanor as she'd flicked through the newspaper to take a better look at his choices.

It hadn't taken very long for a pattern to emerge in the properties Henry had chosen. The majority of them were near the docks and the harbor and, knowing Henry, Emma was entirely sure that such a pattern wasn't simply a coincidence. The kid was smart and sneaky, but she was on to him.

* * *

_CS_

* * *

Later that morning, Emma came across Killian during a run by the docks. She'd spied him sitting on a bench watching the fishing boats and had diverted her route a little to take a break and sit beside him. Admittedly, she'd chosen that route with the hope of finding him there.

He sat on that bench quite often of late, she knew, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was hard for him, after spending a lifetime at sea to suddenly be anchored in a tiny town. She knew all too well how suffocating it could feel being in one place when your heart was so used to drifting like the tide, and she hoped that wasn't why he seemed to gravitate to the docks more often than not.

The lift of Killian's lips into a genuine smile as she sat down beside him settled her mind somewhat and she informed him casually that she had arranged to view a couple of properties around town that afternoon. She was unsurprised when he told her that, in fact, he already knew about her plans to look for somewhere a little more permanent than Granny's, because Henry had found him that morning and had taken it upon himself to invite him along.

Shaking her head but smiling despite herself, Emma made a mental note to give her son a half-hearted scolding for using underhand tactics the way he had. He knew that she and Killian were together, but they hadn't sat down and talked about what that actually meant.

Nothing had really changed, except for the odd occasion when Henry would bound upstairs at Granny's before breakfast and find them emerging from Emma's room together. Or the way they sat closer together now on their side of the booth and Killian's arm was always slung comfortably over the back of Emma's seat, both seemingly unaware of the way his fingers would idly play with a strand of her hair. Or the handful of times Henry had caught them holding hands or sharing a kiss when they'd thought they were alone.

Although he made sure to scoff at them and mutter something to the effect of "gross" or "ew, please stop", it was usually accompanied with a duck of his head and a secret smile. Emma was happier now than he'd ever seen her and, though she maybe didn't realize it, she lit up when Killian was around. It was obvious to everyone, especially Henry. And not only that, but Killian was _cool_, so he was more than happy with his mom's choice.

Which was why he'd decided to take things into his own hands, and give his mom the push that he believed she needed with the house hunting. And getting Killian involved…well, he had named this Operation Captain Swan.

* * *

_CS_

* * *

After they'd viewed so many places that they were all starting to blend into one for Emma (well, okay they'd only seen four), they'd arrived at a cozy cottage out on its own, set back slightly from the docks but with a mesmerizing view across the water.

As soon as they'd stepped inside, Emma met her son's gaze and they both nodded. They'd found their home. And it had been slightly less painful than Emma had anticipated.

As they'd ventured up the stairs, Henry had addressed Killian in an overly casual tone and Emma knew that nonchalant, sugary sweet tone far too well by now. Before the words were even out of her son's mouth, she knew what was coming. And it shocked her a little when the idea of moving in together didn't scare the crap out of her that way she would have expected.

Henry asked him how long, exactly, he planned on staying at Granny's and Killian had quite openly answered that he didn't know and hadn't really thought about it. The inn was comfortable and Granny was laid back about the rent, so he hadn't given it much thought.

"Well, you can't live there forever. You should move in with us, right, mom?"

Henry turned to her, a much-too innocent grin on his face. She saw Killian's gaze snap over to her and his mouth opened and closed, soundlessly searching for words to form a response.

They'd been 'together' for little under a month, though they'd seamlessly fallen into being a couple without either of them actually labeling it so. As easy and comfortably as they'd taken to most of it, they were still learning how to navigate waters that had long since become foreign to the both of them.

The physical side was easy. Emma had never really had issues when it came to physical relationships, especially when Killian knew exactly what drove her wild and seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching her come undone at the simplest of touches. She reasoned that he'd been around for three hundred plus years, and with his former _reputation_, of course he'd have a trick or two stored in his repertoire. He'd had long enough to learn every nuance of the female body, after all.

The emotional side was a little trickier. She had never been used to being completely open and vulnerable with someone. The idea of loving someone so completely, giving them the power to crush her heart in a split second but trusting them not to, had terrified her since she'd ended up in jail, alone and pregnant at seventeen. But her heart had hardened long before her brief stint in a correctional facility. She'd learned as a child, bounced between foster homes, that opening her heart only ever ended in tears. _Her_ tears.

Even though she knew, deep down, that Killian wasn't going to hurt her; there were still some walls she had a lot of trouble taking down. But he was patient. Lord knows he'd waited long enough for her to simply acknowledge her feelings for him. And he never pushed her to move faster than she was comfortable with, which was why he hadn't answered Henry right away when the lad had suggested he move in to the cottage too.

Clearing her throat, she met Killian's gaze finally and offered him a small smile. He was watching her expression carefully, gauging her response before she spoke. When she finally did find her voice, both Henry and Killian were shocked into silence.

"I…think that's a pretty good idea, kid."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm hoping that the jumps in time don't make this series feel rushed.  
The idea of a series of connected one-shots as opposed to a multi-chapter fic, in my mind, meant that I could just focus on selected snapshots in time - the _big_ moments, if you will - and I'm hoping it's working out like that.  
As much as I adore slow-build multi-chapters, I wanted to try my hand at this format too.  
And this chapter...well, this is about as big of a moment as you can get!  
I have foreshadowed it in previous chapters too...I hope it wasn't _too _obvious though!

* * *

**_Learning Curves_  
**

* * *

_**Part 6**_

* * *

The first few weeks in their own place felt somewhat surreal. The chaos of moving in had detracted from the heavy realization for Emma that she'd officially put down roots. Usually, that sort of sentiment would have her running scared, feet jittering, shifting restlessly as her all-too-familiar flight instinct kicked in.

It was a subtle enough feeling that would settle into every nerve ending in her body, but one she was acutely aware of. And for once, in fact for the first time in her life (minus the year of fake memories), Emma felt strangely at ease with the prospect of settling.

The fact that she'd been feeling somewhat off-kilter for a few days, Emma had simply put down to the stress of moving and the fact that it was all suddenly very real. She had a _home_. Something she'd searched and wished for her entire life.

Most of their things were still in boxes, but it was already feeling very much like a home. Granted, between them they didn't have all that many belongings, and Henry was keeping half of his stuff at Regina's anyway. A large proportion of the boxed items were pieces that her parents had donated to their 'cause', quietly pitying their inability to furnish a small cottage.

Everytime she passed the lines of boxes in the hallway, she sighed. Moving house, even without much stuff, was stressful. So the churning sensation and rolling waves of nausea? The fatigue and the sudden weird cravings for bagels and ice cream at 3am? Yeah, she was going to put that down to the life-changing decision she'd made by settling in Storybrooke for good. Everything could be explained away by stress, right?

She'd also tried to convince herself that the nausea could just be to do with something she'd eaten (maybe bagels and ice cream didn't go so well together after all), or perhaps a viral thing. But she kept hearing that skeptical voice whispering 'yeah, that's _bullshit,_' at the back of her mind every time she passed it off as something other than the glaringly obvious. She ignored it.

Days quickly turned into weeks and Emma couldn't deny that she remembered the pattern all too well. It may have been almost fourteen years since she'd last experienced it, but she was well aware of the unmistakable signs her body was sending her. Thankfully, she noted, Killian was apparently none the wiser.

But when her period was late – and her period was _never_ late – she knew she wasn't going to be able to just ignore it for much longer. So she drove to the next town over to buy a pregnancy test, well aware that the whole of Storybrooke would find out about her _situation_ within a day if she simply went to the local store or the hospital clinic.

When she arrived back home, testing kit securely hidden in her purse, she was relieved to find that Killian was still out with her father. They'd taken Henry sailing that morning and she was glad that she didn't have to brave a smile and cover up the anxiety twisting in her gut as she headed straight for the bathroom.

All she could think about was getting a definitive answer to the question that had been quietly weighing on her for a couple weeks already. She just needed to _know._

* * *

_CS_

* * *

Laying the stick face down on the side of the bathtub, Emma chewed on her bottom lip and began to count off the minutes in her head. Taking a long, shaky breath, fingers knotting together anxiously, she paced the bathroom, only stopping when she'd reached three minutes in her head.

Standing next to the bathtub, she looked down at the stick and braced herself before picking it up with trembling fingers and turning it over to face her.

Two pink lines. Clear as day.

She was pregnant.

Staring down at it, numb with shock, a choked sob fell from her lips. With her legs feeling like Jell-o, she tossed the stick into the trash and made sure it was covered with paper towels, before moving to the kitchen and filling the kettle. Peppermint tea would settle her nausea, but she highly doubted it would quell the fear and anxiety that were now also swirling in her stomach.

They'd only been together for a month and they _certainly_ hadn't approached the topic of kids. She didn't even know if he _wanted_ kids. Whenever he'd been around her new baby brother, he'd kept his distance, quietly mumbling that his hook wasn't safe enough when David offered to let him hold Neal. She hadn't really dwelled on it then, but the recollection was adding to her state of anxiety now.

The idea of telling him and seeing any kind of negative reaction cross his face would surely be her undoing. She was so terrified of losing him, after everything it had taken for her to open up and let him in, that she could feel her vision getting hazy with tears.

She'd always insisted they were careful. He hadn't ever used a condom before, and she remembered the first time she'd handed him one, the way he'd turned it over in his hand and looked at her with utter bewilderment. She hadn't known whether to laugh or be mildly concerned about that.

The only time they hadn't used protection was their first time. They'd been so caught up in each other, that it hadn't even crossed her mind. A twinge of alarm had stirred in the back of her mind as he'd collapsed on top of her, still inside her and breathing heavily, and she'd felt the warm stickiness of him between her thighs. But the sweeping bliss of afterglow had quickly quashed any apprehension she'd briefly felt and it didn't occur to her again.

Until now.

The apprehension was back full force, making her heart race and her hands reach for purchase on the kitchen counter. She recognized the telltale signs of a panic attack and fumbled around blindly for a paper grocery bag, closing her eyes and breathing deeply into it when she found one. Long moments later, her eyes fluttered open and her heart felt less like it was being pulled out of her chest, Regina-style.

Still shaky, Emma threw the grocery bag back where she'd found it and removed the now-boiling kettle from the stove, splashing a little hot water onto her hand as she tried to pour it into a cup. Cursing, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and instead moved to run her hand under cold water, wincing as she saw the pale skin growing redder by the second.

It was at that moment that Killian and Henry barreled through the door, laughing and joking animatedly. Startled, Emma turned and met Killian's gaze and the smile immediately disappeared from his face when he noticed the tears on her cheeks. He was by her side in seconds, confusion and concern etched into the lines of his face.

"Emma, love, what happened?"

Sniffling, Emma forced a smile and tried to play it down.

"I was…I just…I got distracted when I was pouring boiled water. It's no big deal, really," she moved then to turn off the tap and press a wet cloth to her hand, "did you boys have a nice time?"

Killian was still frowning and she could see the instinctive urge he had to help tend to her injury, but she'd moved to the other side of the counter and he seemed to sense her need to handle it on her own. So, he nodded, looking over to Henry who was also regarding his mother with a concern-laced expression, and informed her somewhat flatly that they'd had a great day.

* * *

_CS_

* * *

"Did you and Milah want kids together? Did you ever talk about that?"

Emma and Killian were lying together in bed that night, the same way they had done each night since moving into the cottage, with Killian's arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, fingers idly tracing patterns into the hair on his chest.

She felt him tense slightly at her question and her heart stuttered. She'd been trying all night to figure out how to broach the subject that there was, literally, a little pirate in her now. When he'd teased her about it as they'd made dinner that evening, she'd stiffened and excused herself with the guise of needing to use the bathroom. He'd noticed, and had been eying her warily for the rest of the night.

"We…talked about it. She was rather adamant that it wasn't an option, and I had to agree with her reasons. Raising a child aboard a ship, a _pirate_ ship, wasn't the kind of life we would have wanted to offer a child. And after leaving Bae behind…no. Children were never in the cards for us, lass."

Biting her lip, glad that he couldn't see the plethora of emotions flashing across her face, Emma simply nodded and pressed herself closer into his side.

"So you never wanted kids then?"

Her voice cracked and she silently cursed herself for it. He pulled back to meet her gaze, a baffled frown on his face as he searched her eyes. She sat up and tried to school her face into a mask of nonchalance.

"That's not what I said at all, love. Back before…when I was in the King's Navy, I hoped to find a good woman, one just like you – beautiful, fearless and as stubborn as the sea, with a light in her that the sun would envy. But three hundred years and a heart filled with vengeance took away any dreams I may have harbored of a family. It's…it's not that I didn't want children, I just gave up any hope that I could have that life."

Tears were once more spilling down Emma's cheeks and he reached over with his good hand to brush them away, quietly questioning her with his too-blue gaze.

"Emma…please tell me what's going on? You've certainly not been yourself toni-"

"I'm pregnant."

She cut him off, a soft sob chasing her words as they fell from trembling lips. She watched then as shock rolled over his features, eyes wide and those expressive eyebrows of his shooting upwards as he jolted into a sitting position facing her. She felt the tension squeezing every muscle in her body and realized she was holding her breath then.

"You're…y-you're with child? We're going to have a child?"

She nodded tentatively, heart hammering painfully against her ribs. A grin broke out on his face and he suddenly crashed his lips down to meet hers, at which she yelped in surprise, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her until she was breathless.

Pulling back with his hand cupping her cheek, thumb grazing delicately over her cheekbone, he gazed at her with so much love in his eyes that she was entirely sure she could drown in it.

"You're…happy about this then?"

She smiled despite the tears in her eyes, and he chuckled as he leaned forward to press small, quick kisses to her lips.

"Happy? You've made me the happiest man in the whole realm, Swan."

He moved his hand from her cheek to press it gently against the flat firmness of her stomach, glancing down with a smile so bright she was sure he could power the whole of Storybrooke for a month.

"I said it before with an entirely different meaning, but now there really is a little pirate in you, love."


	7. Chapter 7

Short-ish chapter but I loved writing this one.  
Note: Flora is a reference to the doctor in A Bug's Life! Just in case you wondered where I plucked that name from.  
I googled doctors in Disney movies and she was one of the few female doctors I could find! Sort that out, Walt!  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Learning Curves_****  
**

* * *

_**Part 7**_

* * *

Emma and Killian were sat in the waiting room at the hospital clinic, waiting anxiously for the first prenatal check. After a few weeks of getting used to the idea and tentatively allowing herself to feel less anxious and more positive about the whole situation (though not quite as happy as Killian was, of course), she'd finally booked a check-up.

It hadn't occurred to her that Killian had absolutely no idea what an ultrasound was, though she berated herself for such an oversight when she remembered his initial reaction to a microwave. The wonder on his face as he'd watched her nuke a breakfast burrito had reminded her of a five year-old at Disneyland.

So, when she'd informed him of the appointment she'd made, he'd panicked, assuming something was wrong, and she'd assured him it was all simply routine but he'd insisted on accompanying her regardless.

They hadn't yet told her parents or Henry about the pregnancy, though she was amazed they hadn't figured it out by themselves considering how gleeful and overly attentive Killian was. Not to mention how he always seemed to be glancing at her belly whenever he thought she wasn't looking, as though making sure she hadn't suddenly developed a significant baby bump the second his back was turned. It was exasperating and adorable at the same time.

Henry was suspicious, occasionally side-eyeing them with a raised eyebrow, but he'd kept any questions he had to himself and she realized, somewhat sorrowfully, that he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a fully-fledged teenager, and talking about his mom being pregnant was clearly not a subject he wished to broach of his own accord.

On the short drive over to the hospital, Killian casually inquired what the appointment involved, attempting to mask the obvious anxiety etched into his frown, and she explained simply that they'd first go through the boring stuff – medical history, blood tests etc – and then there'd be a physical exam and ultrasound.

He'd nodded thoughtfully, and it wasn't until they were sat quietly in the waiting room that he turned to her with the same troubled expression he'd worn in the car.

"Alright, what exactly is a ultrasound?"

By his resigned tone, she figured he'd been rolling the word around in his head and trying to decipher it, attempting to break it apart to work out the meaning. Smiling despite herself, she rolled her eyes.

"It's just a wand thing they stick on my belly that'll show the baby on a screen. It lets the doctor see his or her heartbeat and measure their size. Then they do a few checks to make sure everything's okay in there."

"So, we'll be able to _see_ the baby? How is that even possible, love?"

His eyes were wide and she bit back a laugh at his disbelief. His wondrous responses to technology that she mostly took for granted occasionally made her stop and realize just how incredible it actually was.

She'd made a conscious effort to distance herself as much as possible during her pre-natal checkups with Henry, terrified of becoming attached to the sound of a tiny heartbeat, or falling in love with the squirming shadow on the screen. So, despite being prepared for the process (granted, this time she wasn't going to be cuffed to a prison bed throughout the examination), it still felt like she was experiencing it for the first time.

"And you're sure this is safe? The wand isn't going to hurt our baby, is it?"

His concern warmed her heart and she reached over to squeeze his hand, a soft smile on her lips.

"No, it's just passing sound waves through my belly. It won't hurt the baby at all."

She reassured him and he settled back into his chair until Emma's name was called. She squeezed his hand again as they made their way into the exam room and he squeezed back firmly.

* * *

_CS_

* * *

"That…that's the baby?"

Killian was stood next to the bed, his hand resting on top of Emma's by her side as he stared, wide-eyed, at the screen on the opposite side of the bed. With a few presses of the wand across Emma's now-slightly swollen belly, the picture went from a blurry smudge of black and white, to the clear profile of a baby-shaped image.

Emma watched, equally as captivated, as the image moved a few times and the distinctive thump-thump of heartbeats, fast and strong, sounded from the speakers. She felt her heart clench and tears begin to form, shifted her gaze from the screen to meet Killian's watery blue eyes. She hadn't been prepared for the flood of emotion that overtook her.

"Do you feel any different this time around than you did when you were pregnant the first time, Ms. Swan?"

The doctor who was dealing with them was called Flora – because, _amazingly_, Storybrooke General had doctors who weren't Whale – and she had patiently answered Killian's long list of questions before she'd set up the ultrasound. Fortunately, she seemed to be aware of who he was and why he had a profound lack of modern knowledge, and Emma couldn't help but wonder which fairytale she had emerged from.

Flora's question made Emma frown and she looked at the older woman carefully. She was being nonchalant about it, but from the way she was repeating angles and double-checking the screen more times than Emma really felt should be necessary, an unsettling wave of anxiety washed over her.

"Why? What's wrong? I've had a lot more nausea this time; I barely had any with Henry. Is that a bad sign? Do you see something wrong with the baby?"

Emma's voice was slightly raised with alarm, her heart beating a little faster as she peered at the screen and tried to figure out what was amiss. Flora smiled and shook her head.

"No, there's nothing wrong, but I don't see a baby here…"

She paused and turned to face the equally bewildered couple, who wore twin expressions of confusion and panic. She smiled and turned the screen toward them.

"…I see two."

Emma stared blankly at the doctor for a few moments, the room shrouded in silence as realization descended. Two babies.

"T-two," she stammered, her vision blurring at the edges, "Are you being fucking serious? I-I'm…there's twins in there?"

Flora gave her another warm smile and nodded, and when Emma turned her gaze to Killian, the shock she felt was reflected back at her, mixed with utter elation as their eyes met. He was too astonished to speak, which was definitely a first.

Feeling her heart stuttering and unable to hear anything but her own labored breathing making her dizzy, she whispered "twins…" in a choked voice before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You give me life.  
Glad you all seemed to like the twins twist. Quick biology lesson regarding the whole 'twin gene' thing:  
David is an identical twin. Identical twins are a mutation, rather than something passed on through genetics. Unlike identical twins, fraternal twinning can be passed down on the maternal side, or from father to daughter. Emma would technically be _no more likely_ to hyper-ovulate (release more than one egg during ovulation) than a woman without twins in the family, because David is an _identical_ twin. So, with the way the genes work, he wouldn't be 'passing down' the hyper-ovulation gene to Emma the way he possibly would if he was a fraternal twin. That said, you don't necessarily need twins in the family to hyper-ovulate and have fraternal twins. Sometimes it just _happens_. So there's that.  
But I'm using a bit of artistic license in this chapter, and I'm going on the premise that a lot of people are unaware of the logistics of identical vs fraternal twins and how it actually works genetically!  
Phew, biology geek rant over. Let's get to the good stuff.

* * *

_**Learning Curves**_

* * *

_**Part 8**_

* * *

Twins.

Just as she'd been starting to adjust to the fact that there really was a tiny human growing inside her, Emma's whole world was turned upside down again.

After passing out when the doctor had informed them that their unplanned bundle of joy was actually plural, she had come round a few minutes later and hoarsely requested that Flora double- and triple-check, just to make sure.

When the presence of two tiny heartbeats sounded, strong and loud, from the machine once more, Emma let out a shaky breath and met Killian's gaze as Flora informed them that she was about 13 weeks pregnant with fraternal twins.

"They're facing each other, and you see that membrane there? That's separating them. They're fraternal," at Killian's questioning frown, Flora smiled and rephrased, "Non-identical. Mom released two eggs that have both been fertilized, as opposed to releasing one egg that split into two."

Killian was listening intently, fascinated by it all, but Emma barely heard a word the doctor said. It was really happening. They were having _twins_. And if she hadn't felt nauseous from hormones already, then the gravity of this revelation would have done the job.

She'd remained silent for quite a while afterwards, trying to gather her thoughts and let the reality of their situation sink in. Numb with shock, she'd sat in the parking lot, knuckles white with her vice grip on the steering wheel, and Killian had tried his best to assure her it would all be okay.

She could tell he was holding back the happiness he felt – she could see it dancing in his eyes – in order to allow her time to adjust to the news, and part of her had softened at that knowledge.

When her legs had felt slightly less like Jell-o, she'd driven them home. As she parked in the driveway, they sat in silence until she cracked.

"We need to tell Henry and my parents tonight. They already know something's going on."

When Killian had nodded in agreement, she turned to face him fully.

"David might try to hurt you…"

At her words, Killian spluttered, indignant, and Emma tried to repress a laugh.

"I understand the fatherly instinct, Swan. I dare say I'll feel that way if we have daughters who ever dare to bring suitors home. But you _are_ a grown woman. And it's not as though he can accuse me of taking your innocence."

Emma couldn't argue with that, so instead she rolled her eyes and sighed, her hand absently drifting to touch her belly as she moved to get out of the car. The mental image of Killian interrogating the imaginary future boyfriends of their daughters - if either or both of the twins were even girls - put a smile on her face and she found it oddly comforting.

* * *

_CS_

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea how they're gonna take this."

"Well, love, I'm hoping they take it better than you did."

Killian snickered as Emma delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs and a halfhearted glare. Emma had called Mary Margaret and invited her and David over for dinner at the cottage that evening. She'd then called Regina and requested both she and Henry join them for dinner too. Surprised, Regina had accepted the invitation, but Emma couldn't help but hear the note of suspicion in her voice.

When her parents turned up, punctual as ever with David carrying baby Neal in his travel chair, Emma saw Killian's shoulders stiffen. He was nervous, and somehow that managed to settle her own nerves a little. She wasn't alone in this, like she had been with Henry.

"We'll tell them during dinner. Probably best if there's a table between you and David, just in case."

Smirking a little, she saw the color drain from him and he shot her a bemused look before schooling his face into a mask of nonchalance and greeting Mary Margaret and David at the door.

As she prepared dinner with a little help from Killian, Emma could feel anxiety twisting in her gut and she toyed with the idea of simply getting it over with right there and then, announcing the news to them while they sat making idle conversation in the living room.

Managing to compose herself, she called for Henry to lay the table and everyone took that as their cue to gather around for dinner. Once everyone was seated, Emma felt Killian's hand squeeze her knee under the table and she turned to find him levelling a reassuring gaze on her. Nodding and taking a deep breath, Emma cleared her throat.

"Um…Henry, Regina. Mom, dad…we have something we need to tell you all…"

With four sets of eyes trained on her, expectant and curious, Emma's mouth suddenly went dry and she stumbled over her words. Mary Margaret and David looked somewhat concerned, but Regina raised her eyebrows with impatience. She'd known Emma hadn't simply invited her to a cozy family dinner on a whim, so the fact that they had some big announcement to share didn't surprise her at all.

"Let me guess, your pirate proposed? And of course, you said yes."

Regina said, filling in the silence somewhat flatly and picking up her fork, about to start eating when Emma swallowed hard and shook her head. Suddenly, Regina looked interested.

"No. I mean, we're not engaged," she looked flustered and Killian squeezed her knee once more, "I…I'm pregnant."

She finally managed to force the words from her lips and Regina promptly dropped her fork in surprise, as Mary Margaret gasped and David looked absolutely floored, unable to find words no matter how hard he tried. Henry rolled his eyes, despite the huge grin that lit up his face. He was the only one who wasn't particularly surprised.

Mary Margaret stood up suddenly and rushed around the table to pull her daughter up to standing and wrap her in a hug.

"Oh, Emma, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you both! _We're_ so happy for you both, aren't we, David?"

They all looked expectantly over at David, who was still struggling to form words as numerous emotions fought for dominance. Killian was holding his breath, silently hoping he'd proved himself enough by now to avoid a right hook to the jaw.

David stood up and held out his hand out across the table to Killian, who stared blankly at it for a moment before tentatively grasping it in a firm handshake.

"You better take care of my daughter and that baby, Hook. Otherwise you'll lose this hand too."

He warned, his tone lacking the authority he was trying for thanks to the emotions that were overwhelming him. Killian shot a pointed glance at Emma then, but she just quirked her eyebrow.

'_I did the hard part. Now it's your turn.'_

Killian clenched his jaw but nodded succinctly, understanding her unspoken order.

"I promise you I would go to the ends of the earth for your daughter, mate. But we haven't told you all of our news just yet…"

David narrowed his eyes, his hand still firmly gripping Killian's in a hold that tightened at those words.

"Well, come on, pirate. You're dragging this out."

Regina snapped, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat. Even Henry looked intrigued now.

"She's, erm…we're having two. Two babies. Twins."

The silence that descended on the room was deafening, and Emma winced, waiting for some kind of response, _any_ response at all other than paralyzing shock. David looked as though he was actually about to cry, though Emma couldn't tell if it was out of happiness or something else. Regina smiled then and broke the silence.

"Well, congratulations are in order, I suppose. I raised one, and that was challenging enough. Good luck to the both of you."

She raised her glass and Killian shot her a watery smile, Emma levelling a bemused glare on her when Mary Margaret suddenly laughed, giddy with the surprise and excitement that had only just sunk in.

"Well, you have your father to thank for passing his twin gene on!"

Confused, both Emma and Killian's gazes shot to David and he finally smiled, albeit somewhat awkwardly, loosening his grip on Killian's hand before releasing it completely.

Emma suddenly remembered Henry's book, and the story of how David had ended up becoming royalty. He had a twin brother. She glared at her father and then at Killian, amusement dancing in her eyes, and she couldn't help the short laugh that fell from her lips.

"So when I'm the size of a house and unable to tie my own shoes, guess who I'm gonna be blaming? _Both_ of you!"


End file.
